


Весна

by Hrenougolnik, kirikokun



Series: Весна [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drama, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-09 16:13:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17410094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hrenougolnik/pseuds/Hrenougolnik, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirikokun/pseuds/kirikokun





	Весна

Брок не задаётся вопросом, почему пиздец приходит именно тогда, когда его меньше всего ожидаешь, когда уже готов к каким-то переменам и движению вверх, в будущее, он врывается в жизнь и напоминает – эй, ты зря расслабился, держи! И отвешивает полные ладони «радости». И плыви как хочешь.

Сначала он слышит тонкий гудящий звон, словно у самого уха дрожит натянутая до предела струна. Он и сам вздрагивает, напрягается всем телом, не зная, откуда сейчас прилетит, оглядывается по сторонам… и ничего.

А потом потолок глухо стонет, идёт трещинами, валится прямо на головы тем, кто не успевает увернуться, кто слишком далеко, и их не удаётся оттащить. Приоритеты меняются с бешеной скоростью. Обещание самому себе «не выделываться» вылетает в трубу, стоит качнуться стенам.

Он отдаёт приказы чётко поставленным командным тоном, щурится, глядит остро поверх съехавших на кончик носа очков, удерживая кусок стены так, что Ричар и Стун успевают выбраться из-под завала, наваливаются рядом. Он расправляет плечи, забывая про своё бесформенное пальто, старается не смотреть в сторону центра, где грохочет канонада. Не думать, не рваться даже душой туда. Его люди здесь, стоят полукругом и ждут новых распоряжений.

Автомастерская за спиной пылит бетонным крошевом.

Кто-то кричит.

Воет сирена.

Пиздец не выбирает, на кого сваливаться.

Брок встряхивается, как бойцовский пёс, «встаёт на все четыре», скалит не потерявшие остроту клыки и снова становится собой.

Никакого Джозефа Моро. Никаких рыбок и тихих вечеров за просмотром ток-шоу.

Только Рамлоу.

Адреналин колючими разрядами пробегает вдоль позвоночника.

Люди идут за ним, как и прежде, слушаются, лезут в ещё целые дома, помогают соседям выбираться из окон, стараются не вздрагивать, не вжимать голову в плечи, когда за спинами осыпаются стеклянным крошевом небоскрёбы. Падают на землю, прячутся за машины, но потом всё равно поднимаются и идут следом.

Он чувствует себя Моисеем, пророком и пастухом одновременно. Привычный воевать и отдавать приказы, он с трудом удерживает себя, чтобы не отвесить пощёчину, не оттолкнуть вжавшуюся в него женщину, пытается уговорить, хоть и получается весьма скверно.

Он не думает, боится смотреть назад, боится слушать сводки, каждые пятнадцать минут звучащие из всех приёмников в их временном лагере, разбитом за городской чертой. Он ходит от палатки к палатке, разговаривает, утешает, обещает, врёт… много врёт… слишком много.

А у самого нет ничего: ни уверенности, ни веры, ни надежды, только отчаянный страх, ледяной коркой затягивающий только начавшее оживать, отогреваться нутро.

Когда всё наконец затихает, когда люди, измученные бегством, расходятся по своим местам, погружаясь в зыбкий тревожный сон, он уходит к безымянному ручью, оседает на влажный песок, сгребает его горстями, тихо воет.

В нагрудном кармане спецовки дурацкая медная лягушка напоминанием о «всё возможно», о голубых глазах и запахе ветивера и лимонника, о желании всё бросить, прервать собственное «заточение» и прийти, не зная для чего, отметиться в их сложившейся жизни.

Горло скребёт криком. Дурное предчувствие не даёт снова на всё плюнуть и притвориться Моро. Но Брок всё равно не слушает вести из разрушенного города, не приникает к приёмнику, не реагирует на крики.

Здесь слишком часто кричат, слишком много плачут и зовут на помощь.

Не оборачивается на стрекот вертолётных винтов, отмахивается, когда плечо сжимает сильная ладонь, разворачивает к себе... и он пропадает, теряется, умирает и воскресает – всё разом – в тёплом взгляде ярко-голубых глаз.

Теряет себя от тихого «Господи, жив!».

Распадается в крепких надёжных объятиях, дрожит плечами.

– Вот так всегда, я жизнью рискую, спасая рыбок, а сладкое только для Стива!

Он снова чувствует щекой холод винтовочного приклада, колкие снежинки на губах, чувствует, как расслаивается, плывёт, одурманенный ветивером, оживает, согревается. Чувствует весну.


End file.
